prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirara Nijiiro (anime)
Kirara Nijiiro (虹色 きらら Nijiiro Kirara) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Lovely type idol using soft pink theme color. Her alter ego is Iris Denmark '(アイリス・デンマーク''Irodori Tabe no Fearī, Airisu Denmāku!) She introduces herself as "Fairy of Colorful Foods, Iris Denmark!" (彩り食べのフェアリー、アイリス・デンマーク''Irodori Tabe no Fearī, Airisu Denmāku!) 'Appearance Kirara has long, straight pink hair that is tied into pigtails covered with red tubes. She wears a chocolate cupcake-shaped earrings with a small pink bow above. Her Autumn/Winter attire consists of very light pink shirt with blue-pink skeleton print on the center, pink skirt, pale pink stockings, and pink boots. For Spring/Summer, Kirara wears a light pink shirt-dress with two buttons on the right side and dark pink ribbon on the middle which has an attached red heart jewel. She also wears a fluffy pale pink bands with attached pink ribbon, as well as black socks with pink heart motifs and pink Mary-Jane shoes that has an angel wing. 'Personality' As a Lovely type idol, Kirara is lovely and sweet. However, she doesn't appear to shown any concern. Off-stage, Kirara is unusual 'valley girl' with no sense of beauty. Her awkward life seems odd to even perverted others. Although she has a such thin body, Kirara really enjoys foods, especially cakes. As the series goes on, Kirara tries to become diet and less fashionable by coming up with ideas on how to get attention. She often lacks a "filter" in that she will say what she thinks without considering the consequences. Kirara also might easily be kind to others. 'Etymology' Nijiiro (虹色) means the colors of rainbow. Kirara (きらら) comes from Japanese onomatopoeia "Kira-kira" (キラキラ), which means "glittering". 'Relationships' Main Holger Dahl: The boy Kirara loves. Ryo Izumisawa: Kirara ends up befriending Ryo in Season 1 second half on a day of ice hockey championship. The two have since been close and have kept in touch. She seems to remain oblivious to the discord between Kirara and her. Hatsune Sorata: Kirara is Hatsune's teammate at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Hatsune loves to eat Kirara's ice cream cake which Kirara obviously want more. Cacao Tachikawa: Being members of The Nordic Quintet, Kirara is close to Cacao and looks up to her. Like with Freja, they are able to bond over their good skills related to idol and they often agree on things. Freja Bondevik: Freja is Kirara's teammate, and Freja usually follows Kirara whenever they both are going everywhere. Kirara takes good care of Freja, and loves to brush, and style her ears. Freja also respects Kirara for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Freja, on the other hand, is closest to Kirara, but gets a little worried about sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Germania Rivals Shiori Yumehara: Kirara respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. She was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a Little Fairy, and proclaimed that she really likes Shiori. Nichika Hanazono: Despite how Nichika always teases Kirara about being unusual valley girl with no sense of beauty, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Angela Sakuragi: They are shown to be rivalry, often meeting up to go fashion designing, as that was Angela's favorite hobby. They were both good in school academics, which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. were shown to be close, often meeting up to go star gazing, as that is Angela's hobby. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri does like to hang out with Kirara but thinks she needs to become less pretty, considering she's a talented fashion model. Paola Himeko: Kirara describes Paola as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Little Fairy. Paola also shows genuine concern for Kirara whenever she gets hurt. Out of 7 Germanic counterpart, Kirara and Paola resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share their exceptional cooking skills. In game, these two girls host a cooking show titled "Let's Cook featuring Paola and Kirara" (Paola and Karla), which Players can learn how to cook dessert. Mayuri Kaido: Due to the fact that a state in Germany, Schleswig-Holsten is almost nearby Denmark, the two seem to have a close friendship, and both often seen together. They have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins the cooking festival. Lillian Hirsch: They were both good in cooking which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Someone else Haruno Aida: Haruno and Kirara aren't shown to talk to each other much, but it is mentioned in manga that they cook together. Haruno states that if Kirara is eating alone, it will become a huge disaster, so in order to prevent that, she has to carefully watch over Kirara. Kirara also idolizes Haruno because of her talent in cooking too. Anastasia Jovanović: She can be strict with Anastasia sometimes, but always means well. Kim Yeo-eun: Kirara likes Yeo-eun the same way Yeo-eun does. There's not much about their relationship during the series. Yeo-eun likes Kirara's cooking skills and fascinated/amazed on how Yeo-eun does like Kirara's desserts. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Birthday: Spring 30 (real date 30 April) *Brand: Pretty Box *Kanimal Partner: An Alpaca, Regnbue (Danish word for "Rainbow") *In English version, Kirara is renamed as Karla Eriksen. *Her weakness is insects. She is, however, fine with butterflies. *People's first impression of Kirara that she must not eat too much otherwise she may become fat. *The first thing Kirara does in morning is having breakfast: Jersey Milk and Omelet. *The tube-shaped ties on her hair resembles Reimu Hakurei from Touhou. *Much of episodes focusing on Kirara begins with "Since I'm Not Pretty__" through her unusual beauty and ranting to herself on almost everyone and everything. *One bad thing about Kirara is that she becomes fat and gets less beautiful. *In game, Kirara and Paola host a mini-game channel called "K&P -Shop and Cook-", which tells the Player how to make dessert. This is the same as "Makoto and Yuko's Cooking Class", also a variety show about cooking desserts from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *She is good at Science, Art, and Cooking. *She is bad at Art. *Kirara is similar to Makoto Ikeda from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in both personality and attitude. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Nordic Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters